The fight is done
by woodpeltmeow-meow cat
Summary: The Axis and Allies fight, but China doesn't want Japan to be hurt. America decides that he is a traitor for defending his brother. It turns out, Italy can be serious! Slight violence, guns, America being a bit of a jerk, Slight ChuNi (ChinaxJapan)but it's really subtle so if you wish you can interpret it as brotherly love.


**A/N: hello! I didn't put translations for when Japan says 'Aniki' or 'Gege' because they both just mean brother. sorry if the Chinese is weird, I used google translate ^.^;.there are 'I love you's, interpret** **as you wish. well cya.**

A certain day of a certain month, near a certain country's border.

Once again the Allies and Axis are in a standoff. The Allies exchanged a glance, all thinking the same thing; The Axis are outnumbered. That is all but one of them were thinking that. China was thinking 'Bùyào ràng wǒ dǎ tā…' (Don't make me fight him). He honestly didn't want to fight Japan.

Suddenly America burst away from the group and went after Germany. The rest quickly went to his aid, and France took on Italy, looking for an easy victory.

"China! Get Japan!" America called at the same time as Germany shouted, "Deal with China!"

"Gāisǐ de!" (Damn) China hissed.

Japan was ready for China to try to attack, and he made the first move. The Chinese man didn't have his weapon of choice, which he wished he did, because it doubled as a shield and he could have used one. Instead the gun that America had given him was no use as Japan's sword sank into his left arm

The Chinese man jumped back his thoughts running wild. Japan _knew_ he was right handed. He _should have_ used this to his advantage. Yet his left arm was the one he targeted.

China was pulled harshly out of his thoughts when he saw his brother charge at him. Survival instincts finally kicked in, and thinking quickly he shot at Japan's feet. He watched the Japanese man fall to his knees, his uniform's pants a sickening reddish brown from blood and mud combining.

The Chinese man held his gun ready, pointed at Japan. But he couldn't stop his hands from trembling. Japan glared up at him, he still had his sword.

"Dude, what are you waiting for? He can still attack you." China turned slightly to see America.

"Yīshì…" (I...)

"I have no idea what you just said but I don't think you're going to do anything soon so the job will be mine, The Hero's!"

America readied his gun and China stared for a few seconds before something clicked in his head. He swiftly disarmed Japan without much effort, he just grabbed it from Japan, muttering something to him.

"T-there see, now he can't hurt us…" The Chinese man stepped between the other two.

"Dude, what the heck?"

"I can't let you hurt him."

"Wha-?"

"He's my little brother. It's my job to protect him."

"We're immortal! He'll be fine in a while."

"That doesn't mean he can't be hurt!"

"And I'm saying it doesn't matter!" America's gun had found a new target. It pointed at China distrustfully.

The Chinese man took notice of this immediately, and put Japan's sword to the American's neck.

"You hurt him, I hurt you." China hissed in perfect English.

America's blue eyes went wide for a moment. Then his face changed to a serious one.

"I can't let you stay with us then. You need to pick a side." A gunshot rang out in the clearing they were in. China fell.

For a moment there was silence, the other nations had stopped fighting to watch the strange events play out. The silence was broken by Japan shouting "Aniki!"

For a moment he seemed surprised at himself, then let his slightly immature side take over. He dragged himself over to China and stared at the crimson seeping through his clothing, blossoming from his stomach.

"A-Aniki…"

"Wǒ xīwàng nǐ zhīdào, wǒ yuánliàng nǐ." (I hope you know I forgive you) China mused.

"Nǐ zuò?" (You do?) Japan asked, switching to Chinese.

"Dāngrán shì." (yes, of course)

"Wǒ cónglái méiyǒu xiǎngguò nǐ huì…" (I never thought you would)

China tried to laugh but instead coughed up blood.

"Gēgē!" Japan exclaimed, startled.

"Wǒ hěn hǎo." (I'm fine)

"Nǐ bié kàn tā!" (You don't look it!)

"Wǒ hěn hǎo. Wǒ fāshì." (I'm fine. I swear.)

"N- Nǐ shì zhàn zài wǒmen zhè yībiān ní?" (A-are you on our side now?)

"Yǒu kěnéng, yǒu kěnéng." (Maybe, maybe)

"Oh god." America whispered. It was quiet but China caught it.

"Bùyào shā měiguó huò rènhé." (Don't kill America or anything.) He smiled slightly.

Japan nodded, but shot the American a death glare anyway.

"Wǒ ài nǐ de xiōngdì. Wǒ cónglái bu xiǎng shānghài nǐ." (I love you brother. I never want to hurt you.) China said.

"Wǒ yě ài nǐ…" (I love you too) Japan managed, there were tears in his eye despite knowing that personified countries can't die.

The Chinese man closed his eyes. "Hěn gāoxìng zhīdào" (good to know) he mused quietly.

Personified countries don't die. They fall into what is called by some a recovery sleep. It's a coma-like state that allows them to recover from the injury. They wake up a few days later.

Japan cried all the same, lying down next to his older brother and hugging him. The other countries watched in silence, each with their own thoughts. America was the first to speak again.

He kneeled next to the Japanese man and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm really sorry, man."

"Don't touch me."

The American recoiled at Japan's coldness. "I really am."

"I don't want your apology. You hurt my brother. You can't change that"

"I know…"

There was more silence until Italy's concerned voice rang out in the clearing. "Germany, Is China going to be okay?"

The German sighed. "Eventually." He replied quietly.

Then Italy bravely walked over to Japan and China and, pushing America away, put his hand on the Japanese man's shoulder.

"Are _you_ going to be okay?" asked the Italian, surprising everyone with how serious he sounded.

"I'll be fine when he is." Japan answered quietly, and Italy nodded solemnly.  
"Right" Italy said, standing, "America, you aren't helping anyone by being here. Everyone else, if you want to help me make Japan and China okay, stay here."

Germany spoke up. "If Italy is helping them, I will."

England, Russia, and France exchanged a glance. "We wouldn't leave him behind for anything." France said for them, and England commented that they had finally agreed, while Russia nodded.

Japan, sitting up again and holding his brother's hand, looked at his five supporters and gave them a weak smile. "Arigato, Italy-kun. Thank you all."

"Don't thank us. This is just what any good person would do." Italy said.

"You are my friend. It's only natural I'd help you." England added.

"My younger brother is correct. Any good-natured person would do this." France commented.

"I will help you because I know that nobody wants to be alone in hard times. I've been there. It's awful. Nobody should be put through all that. It's not fair. I want the world to be a fairer place, so I will help you." Nobody expected something so kind and deep from Russia, after all he is normally just creepy and intimidating.

"Um, guys? Have you forgotten China attacked me? He's a traitor!"

"I thought I told you to leave." Italy glared at the American.

"Not really." He stated.

"You just can't take a hint can you?" England growled.

"Normally, when someone tells you that you aren't helping anyone, they want you to leave." France said angrily.

"Do I need to hurt him for you?" Russia asked.

"No, please don't hurt him. Aniki wouldn't like that." Japan begged.

"Don't worry. I asked for a reason, didn't I?" The Russian replied.

And as if England had used magic, the American was gone.

"Now let's help China!" Italy exclaimed. "Since our camp is really close we can go there."

"We are almost out of medical supplies." Germany protested.

"We have plenty in our camp." England offered.

"I'll go get it." Russia said. "I'll also bring some of our sleeping things too so that we can stay with you overnight."

"Thank you all so much." Japan said again.

"Like we said, it's the right thing to do." Germany told his friend.

"He took the words from my mouth." France assured.

"Well I'll be going now."

"Can you find our camp by yourself?" Italy asked.

"If you light a fire I will use the light from it to do that."

"Great!"

A while later Japan stood against the new medical tent they had set up, staring at the fire. England and France had medical licenses apparently, and were tending to his older brother's wounds. Italy was in the tent as well, to keep the two from fighting, as they had both admitted they didn't work well together.

"He will be fine." Germany stated suddenly.

Japan looked at him for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I'm really bad at reassuring people." The German said.

"It doesn't matter, I am glad you think to reassure. That's really what counts."

A few days later Japan was sitting by his brother when the Chinese man stirred slightly.

"Kiku?" He mumbled.

"Aniki?" the Japanese man asked.

A small smile crossed China's face and he opened his eyes slowly. He sat up gingerly, wincing slightly. The younger man couldn't help it he suddenly hugged his older brother. It startled the Chinese man at first, then he hugged back tightly.

"Wǒ ài nǐ." (I love you.) Japan said.

"Ashiteru mo." (I love you too) China replied.

"I never want you to leave me again, Aniki" the Japanese man mumbled.

"I never want to leave you, Gēgē."

"So don't"

"I won't, I promise." China said.


End file.
